


Body that loves you

by CuckooTrooke



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Adam, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Rimming, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time Adam lets Sauli take the lead in bedroom. And it was hard to ask for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body that loves you

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be sort of pretty and such but it turned out to be more porn-ish than planned. Well, hope you enjoy.

Adam has a very strong feeling he has never made out like this. Well, maybe not never. But let's say at least in past few years. He feels it all over his body; His head feels dizzy, his stomach feels like it's coiling and his groin is obviously tingling. But that happens nearly every time you kiss someone you have a good connection with. 

It's the heart that made the difference. No, not the fast pumping, but the feelings beyond them. All the flutters and skipped beats earlier today...

And he was happy that he wasn't the only one whose heart made cart wheels. He had rested his hand on Sauli's chest earlier before they even begun their make-out session. 

He doesn't even know why it still makes him surprised. After all, it was just last week when Sauli moved in with him. And after some nervous fidgeting and flustered chuckles, Adam told him that he loves him. 

Although he figuratively already knew it, he still never expected to hear Sauli say those words back at him. Not only in English but in Finnish, a language that usually makes him chuckle, suddenly wasn't so funny anymore. And if those three words ain't the most beautiful words Adam has ever heard someone say, nothing is.

Sauli's arms tightened around his waist and Adam couldn't help but sigh in bliss. Such a simple gesture made him feel that much alive. It wasn't because Sauli squeezed him against him, it was because he was being squeezed against someone who actually cared that he's so close. 

To Sauli, it was all the same. 

For him, it just took a bit more sacrifices and courage. Leaving your home country, your family and friends, literally _everything_ you know. Just for that one person. A crush. Love. 

The homesickness doesn't disappear in one day. Nor week. It was last night when he was feeling down, it was freaking Friday and he didn't have anyone to go out with. And the look on Adam's face when Sauli couldn't seem to pull on his usual smile. He looked defeated and unsure, painfully vulnerable, like he was afraid that Sauli would change his mind. 

It was the first time Sauli's heart really hurt and it hurt even more when he couldn't find the right words to console Adam. 

Sauli noticed Adam was thinking just as hard as he was. The kiss wasn't so fast and messy anymore. 

And Sauli doesn't allow Adam to be afraid of something that's not going to happen. He gently scratched Adam's bare back with his blunt nails and then reached down to cup his ass. He gingerly slipped a fingertip between the cheeks and pressed over the hole. 

"Woah..." Adam chuckled, pulling away. 

"What?" Sauli asked, his face flushed but genuinely happy and as innocent as a small puppy. It's the first time Adam just pulls away instead of shaking his head at him. 

It was language Sauli understood; A 'no'. And it was okay. However, he doesn't know what's happening now. 

In Adam's mind it was all; _Nothing. Keep doing that._

"You're touching my hole" Adam stated instead. 

"Is that okay?" Sauli asked

_Yes. Please._

Adam bit his lip and staid quiet. Sauli wasn't sure what it meant so he put his hands back on Adam's hips. 

"No, it's-" Adam started, pulling away completely and pulled his briefs which were still around his thighs, back up. He sat on his bed, _their_ bed. Adam can’t believe he’s sharing a bed with someone.

Sauli scooted up too and became concerned that he ruined it now anyway. And it was just his second week living under the same roof with Adam. 

Adam placed his hand on Sauli's knee and squeezed it, enough to tell him that they're fine. They're okay. He did nothing wrong. 

"Sex talk?" Sauli asked and Adam sensed the uncertainity in his voice. He bit back his giggles, not because Sauli was unsure, but because he wasn't entirely sure what he meant by 'sex talk'. Any sensible adult should be able to do it in serious relationships but with them there is a language barrier between them. 

Adam smiled and took Sauli's hand in his,

"Didn't we have one already? The one when you told me how to play with your foreskin" He asked with a smirk, his voice a low grumple. 

Sauli snickered, his smile so bright and perfect it made Adam's chest tighten with emotions. He wonders if Sauli has any clue what he even said. 

He probably does. The situation is not that 'bad'. He knows basic English. 

"No, I showed you" Sauli corrected.

"You did" Adam murmured, kissing Sauli's cheek.

Sauli smiled at the sweet gesture but did not want to let go of the earlier subject. Adam knew it when he looked at him,

"I don't want to do anything that,,, Is not good?"

Stop being so cute, Adam thought. 

"You know I top"

Sauli nodded. Adam knew he understood those two words that play a way bigger role in gay community than he'd like to admit. 

"Yes. I'm fine with that. But I don't know where... Lines goes?" 

Adam sighed quietly, 

"Baby I…” He started, but bit back his words, "I don't know how to say it..."

It was Sauli's turn to grin. He reached out to pet Adam's cheek with a finger, then tapped his neck and chest too. Adam chuckled, brushing his hair back. Yes, he's blushing. No need to point it out so bluntly. 

Sauli however thought it was adorable. He has seen Adam blush before but not when it comes to sex. _Never_ when it comes to sex.

"Something you want? ... A fetish?"

Adam laughed, covering his face. They haven't dated long enough to go _there_. And he wanting his ass eaten is not exactly a fetish. At least he doesn't see it that way. 

"No" Adam immediately said, "Well, yes. But this is not it. I mean, I-"

Sauli frowned and pursed out his lips, trying to think and read what was going on in Adam's mind. What made him so unease.

"I just... This 'character' I've created... In spotlight, in a relationship, in sex, in everything is not always the person I am or want to be behind the scenes" 

Sauli doesn't want to admit he understood only half of what Adam just said. 

"What are you trying to say?"

Adam chuckled nervously again and picked on his nail polish,

"I'm not making sense, am I?"

"Not to _me_ " Sauli said, making sure to put the pressure on the right word. 

Sauli was smiling now in pure confusion. Adam is always good with his mouth, in every meaning of it, but with Sauli even his wires get crossed. 

Adam sighed, swallowing nervously.

"Iwantyoutorimme"

Sauli made a face, trying to replay the thing Adam said and put it on slow motion to make some sense out of it. Adam's face was so red Sauli had to comfort him with a loving kiss on his cheek and jaw.

"I’m sorry but I didn't understand"

Adam took a deep breath,

"I want you to... Rim me"

Sauli's face didn't change. He ran his hand slowly up and down Adam's thigh to maybe comfort him. He has an _idea_ what Adam is talking about but he's not sure. 

Adam slumped on the bed. He could as well say it all, there is chance he won't be understood anyway. 

"I have never been the receiver? Fuck, I love doing it to you so much and gosh when I heard you when I was doing it I became _so_ jealous. I feel like I have missed something wonderful because no one believed I'd want that... And I haven't really been a big fan before but with you it's so different"

Sauli crawled on top of Adam, staying on his hands and knees and hovered above him. There is only one way to find out what Adam means. Sauli has been gay long enough to know the most usual requests or activities. And considering he has given Adam plenty of blow jobs and hand jobs, Adam has fucked him and they have done frottage, he can only figure out a few other 'vanilla' things. 

Well, vanilla to him at least. 

"Turn over?"

Adam slowly turned over, pleased that Sauli might have gotten the hint. Adam felt the bed shift as Sauli moved. He felt both of his hands on his ass, petting and squishing it to his palms. 

Adam pressed his face to the pillow. When Sauli tugged on his briefs, he raised his hips and let Sauli pull them off. 

"Beautiful..." Sauli sighed, rubbing the exposed flesh with his thumbs, "Anybody told you before?"

"Might have mentioned..." Adam mumbled against the pillow, impatiently wiggling his hips. Sauli leaned downrl press a kiss on the tip of Adam's red ear, on the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades.

"You sure about this?" He asked, nuzzling the hot skin.

"Yes. If you are" Adam said. 

"No. If _you_ are. You can have all the attention too. You ready?" Sauli asked, running his hands down Adam's sides to his hips. 

Adam almost wanted to fight it already. He enjoys nothing more than making Sauli come with his name falling from his lips with a thick Finnish accent.

"I am"

Sauli murmured a soft 'good' while on his way down between Adam's legs, his tongue leaving a wet trail on Adam's long spine. Adam squeezed the pillowcase when Sauli reached his tailbone.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax when Sauli spread his cheeks apart. Nothing was happening so he was probably just looking at it in all of that innocent curiosity. And it made Adam’s face heat up. 

He likes to be looked at. On stage especially. And in the bedroom in certain situations. But this… Never like this. It's so different to have someone hungrily staring at your cock in bedroom, it gives Adam the feeling of having the person on the palm of his hand. 

But now, Sauli was staring at the most intimate part of him. Sauli hummed, pleased, and leaned down, and the first flicker of tongue made Adam's body tingle in anticipation but also made his spine rigid. 

His body relaxed a bit when Sauli fondled his ass lovingly, his tongue sweeping over his crack. First surprised yet pleasured gasp escaped his mouth when Sauli licked right over his hole. The sensations were completely new to him and definitely worth experiencing.

Sauli did it again, more strongly this time, pushing his tongue against his hole to fight the resistance. 

"Relax..." Sauli whispered, stroking every inch of skin that was in his reach. Adam's thighs, sides and back as Adam inhaled and willed himself to relax. It was Sauli he was surrendering to, nobody else. The world didn't have to see. It never could. 

Sauli leaned back down, his tongue swirling over the hole faster than last time. He licked the edges before slowly and sweetly dragging his wet tongue over the tight ring of muscle again. 

Adam shuddered, his cock showing its appreciation by twitching against the mattress. 

“Don’t stop...” He pleaded in soft voice. Sauli smiled; Why would he stop. He would never stop. Adam raised his body on his elbows and looked over his shoulder. It turned out to be a mistake because Sauli just wiggled his eyebrows at him before pushing his tongue inside of him.

"Ohmygod..." Adam whimpered, slumping back down. He ground against the bed to find friction for his cock, then pushing back towards Sauli's tongue.

"Nuh-uh..." Sauli said, pushing Adam's hips down, strongly against the bed, not allowing any movement to any direction, "Still"

Adam groaned. 

"Can I at least turn around? I want to see you..."

Sauli thought about it. 

"Okay"

He let go of Adam and allowed him to turn around. His mouth all but watered at the sight of Adam's flushed hard-on but he still proceeded eating his ass. Adam pulled his legs to his chest, and Sauli saw that his usual shameless behavior was back on. Which only meant that he was comfortable. 

Sauli has never seen Adam in this position. Surrendering to his tongue and giving up the control he’s used to having. A part of Adam wanted to take it back. 

And Sauli would let him. 

Adam threw his arms over his head and looked down, meeting Sauli's eyes briefly before the wetness covered his twitching hole again.

He can't believe this is happening to him. He hasn't felt comfortable enough to do this with anyone else before. Now he's doing it with Sauli. And he's not even drunk.

Sauli was eager to do it. His saliva was dribbling down his chin as he sucked and licked Adam’s hole in earnest. He grabbed Adam’s cheeks again, pushing his tongue inside. Adam cursed under his breath, grabbing his own legs by the knee pits. 

“Oh my…” Adam stuttered, dropping his other hand on top of Sauli’s head and shamelessly kept his head there.

Sauli thrust his tongue in and out, almost making Adam see stars. His legs were restless and his hips kept moving on their own, his cock twitching and throbbing, _begging_ for attention. 

Adam's other hand went down for it, touching it just briefly to relieve the building pressure.

“Don’t. Let me do it” Sauli whispered, pushing Adam’s hand away. Adam wanted to whine and protest and beg but he didn’t. Sauli tongue-fucked him more, wishing his tongue was long enough to reach his sweet spot whereever it might be. 

Adam made noises, his both hands on Sauli’s head now.

“Can you just… A little… A little deeper…”

Sauli squeezed his ass, pushing as far as he was able to, ripping a surprised moan out of Adam’s throat.

Sauli almost smiled

“Oh fuck…”

Sauli pulled out, shortly pushing back in and enjoying all the noises Adam made while he thrust his tongue in and out of his body.

Adam arched his back in pleasure.

Sauli glanced up at him, overwhelmed. Wrecking Adam with pleasure is his favorite thing in the universe. 

“Touch me, please…” Adam pleaded. He didn't have to ask twice, Sauli already had his fingers wrapped around his heated, straining flesh.

The angle was a little difficult but it didn’t matter at this point. 

He stroked Adam’s cock while teasing his hole with his tongue, blissful moans pouring out of Adam’s lips. 

He added his finger to the hole, teasing it inside while flickering his tongue around it before moving his mouth on Adam’s balls, sucking them briefly before taking his cock into his mouth, his finger still teasing the hole.

The pleasure was overwhelming for a moment. Adam felt it all over his body when Sauli sucked on the head of his cock and fingered him, stimulating his prostate.

Sauli pulled away with a wet, obscene smack, rubbing the leaking cock head with his tongue and teasing Adam’s pleasure spot with his finger, loving how harshly Adam breathed and how his body squirmed in pleasure. 

Sauli knew all the signs of Adam’s upcoming orgasm. The fast breathing, his feet moved and his toes curled, his back was on a beautiful curve and his moans were higher pitched. 

His whole body felt rigid.

Sauli licked his way back to his hole, wanting to feel the tightening of the muscle around his tongue when Adam reaches his climax.

He kept his fingers around the pulsing length, making a small twist at the head. He knows how much Adam loves it. He has showed him how to pleasure him with just his hand. 

Sauli pushed his tongue deep inside and that did the trick. 

All the built up tension in Adam’s body disappeared as he came powerfully, his hips bucking and his cock jumping when his cum splattered on Sauli’s hand and high over his own chest. Sauli felt his muscles contract around his tongue. He loved the feeling more than he’d like to admit.

He kept fucking Adam with his tongue and stroking his cock until Adam’s hips bucked again, and he reached to push on Sauli's hand. 

He felt sensitive all over.

Sauli kissed his hole once more and reached for the nightstand to grab a kleenex from the box and wiped Adam’s abdomen with it. He went gently over his spent cock and lastly wiped his own hand.

He tossed it to trash can and lay between Adam’s legs, pressing his hands on top of his chest and his chin on top of his hands, waiting for Adam to come down from the high of his orgasm.

Adam was just beautiful.

Finally Adam opened his eyes, his cheeks flushed and eyelids heavy.

“How do you feel?” Sauli asked quietly.

Adam let out a chuckle. So happy, blissful and satisfied.

“I feel wonderful… I think I get why you like that so much” He said and Sauli giggled, pressing a kiss on his chest.

He dragged himself higher, Adam grunting a bit at the friction it gave to his still sensitive cock but wrapped his arms around Sauli’s slim waist right away.

Sauli kissed Adam, sweetly and slowly, letting him savor what he was tasting in his mouth.

“You think you could give up the control more often?” Sauli asked after pulling away, “At least don’t be afraid of it... Because I love you”

Adam felt his heart clench. Those words are still so new to him. _Sauli loves him_.

Adam thought about the question, imagining in his head that he could still feel Sauli’s tongue on him.

“I love you too” He whispered, “So yeah... I think I could. Sometimes”

Sauli smiled and brushed Adam’s hair off his forehead.

“That’s perfectly fine for me”


End file.
